The fabulous life of Lancel Lannister
by delusaedisillusa
Summary: In which Lancel marries Cersei. He is happy, Cersei is happy, Jaime is happy and no one wonder why they children are gold haired


His cousin, his beautiful, widowed cousin. She was pregnant with his child. Lancel knew, he had to do what he had always dreamed of doing, marry her. He loved her, and after the first and only night they had spent together, he was sure she would reciprocate his feelings. The child wasn't planned. To have a child with Cersei, he hadn't dared to even think about losing his virginity to her, that he would become a father was overwhelming. Their marriage wasn't a festive one, both father and uncle Tywin weren't truly happy, everyone could see that mother had cried. Tyrion was smirking and Jaime was sulking. In their wedding night he would have loved to hold her in his arms, they hadn't been intimate since the time they made their child, Cersei and himself were both afraid to hurt the baby. His cousin had looked splendid, but a little fatigue, the make up didn't hide the dark rings around her lovely eyes. After they were finally left alone, she had wanted to go to Jaime, to speak and tranquillize him , afterward she would sleep in the old room she had shared with her brother, so she could relax a little. He wouldn't have never guessed how sweet his cousin, now his wife really was, so childish and cute, he thought indulgent. Lancel Lannister slept alone on his wedding night, happy. The next morning Jaime was smiling, and for that he was relieved, he admired Jaime and wanted so much to be like him! He wanted to be accepted as his brother in law. Cersei looked more beautiful than ever, even if still tired. Their son was born, unexpectedly soon, in a hot day in August. He had been fishing with his father in law. He hadn't wanted to leave Cersei alone, but she had insisted, she was adamant he should have fun with his friends and his siblings. She had reassured her twin would protect her. Luckily Jaime had been there that night, he had been the one helping her in the birthing room, he had been the one who put his son in his arms, asking him how it felt to be a father. Lancel hadn't be able to speak, he had sobbed, holding his first born. Jaime had frowned. Cersei had beamed. Joffrey's birth melted their parents hearts. He had to fight to be able to hold his son. His mother couldn't stop to fussing and to beg them to live at the Rock. Cersei hadn't wanted to live there. They had bought an house near Jaime's own, in the city. She hadn't want for them to disturb their intimacy. De facto there wasn't too much to disturb, motherhood had changed her, he couldn't recognize the woman who had ridden him merciless allowing him any sleep, anymore. She looked so pure, like a Madonna. He worshipped her. Joffrey hadn't been entirely three years old, as she told him she wanted to have another baby. He understood her urgency, but he believed she wasn't really sure about a second pregnancy. More than just a few times he saw that her diaphragm wasn't on his spot, she must have forgotten to take it out. Often she would go to her brother to talk or to exercise , when came back, she was tired, but calmer. Was she putting herself under pressure? They had Joffrey, he was enough. He hoped Jaime could reason with her. He knew how attached twins could be, Martyn and Willem were always together. Sometimes he'd felt left out. Their beautiful baby girl, Myrcella was born in a sunny gentle day in May, and she was as perfect as the most beautiful day. She was a little baby Cersei. They were visiting Casterly Rock, often Cersei would say how Casterly would belong to Joffrey one day. He wasn't sure. Tyrion had swore to never marry again, after his brief marriage, but maybe someday Jaime would want to build a family. The way he looked at Myrcella, spoke volumes. Cersei would only laugh at his observations, telling him that Jaime wouldn't need other children, that they were twins and her children were his too. Tommen had been a surprise, Myrcella was just six months as Cersei told him to be pregnant. Like Joffrey, he came too soon. Luckily, because despite being born two months sooner, he was as big as any nine months baby. Lancel almost suspected the doctors hadn't calculated accurately, but Tommen couldn't have been generated before, Lancel had been here, he had to stay out of country for five months, for his study's. He had hated to do this, Myrcella had been just four weeks old, and Joffrey needed to be reassured, but he couldn't postpone this any longer. Cersei hadn't been wroth with him, he often though that he had married a saint, Jaime would help her. He had noticed that she had been missing him, to his surprise after coming back, Cersei had been as passionate as their first night together. A month later she told him to be pregnant. Lancel was very happy with his life. He loved his children, he had married the love of his life and the man he had emulated his whole life had assured him how great it was that he had married his sister. He hadn't felt left out anymore. 


End file.
